


Pudding Predicament

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff, but reader has on a bra so, its not even really sexual dont worry, its short ik but i didnt wanna write tons of fodder w it, there is like toplessness for fem reader and alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: You don't know how it started, but somehow you and Alfredo were caught up in a pudding war outside of Achievement Hunter office with Gavin and Geoff.





	Pudding Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally inspired by a dream I had. I woke up with such a huge smile and was honestly in a good mood all day (I know, lame) from it so I had to write it! There's just not enough Alfredo x Reader's out in the world. Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!

“Oh my god it’s even in my hair!” You shrieked, pulling out a clump of 3 month old pudding. Alfredo laughed as you splatted it on the ground, groaning.

You don’t know how it started, but somehow you and Alfredo were caught up in a pudding war outside of the Achievement Hunter office with Gavin and Geoff. You swore all that pudding was used up on the shirt incident with Trevor, but of course, Gavin had an extra two containers. Next thing you knew you were flinging it at your co-workers outside in the hot Austin weather as Jeremy filmed it. The fight had ended with a victory to you and Alfredo when you smacked Gavin dead in the face with a particularly large blob (you can still hear Jeremy’s laughter in your head). It probably could have went on, you thought as you trekked your way to the showers with Alfredo on your tail, but by the way Geoff couldn’t even get off the pavement from laughing so hard you knew there wasn’t going to be a round two. 

“God I’m never gonna be able to get this shit off am I.” You said, turning on the shower. Alfredo stood in front of the mirror, wiping pudding off of his cheek with a damp paper towel.

“Maybe your body will absorb it and you’ll become half pudding, half human.” He said. You shook your head as you reached your hand out to test the water’s temperature.

“If that happens, I’m suing Gavin.” You stripped off your pudding-covered flannel and tossed it onto the ground, making a mental note to wash it after. You glanced over to Alfredo before taking off your black tank top, leaving yourself in only a bra and shorts. 

“(Y/N), do you think you could-Oh I guess we’re getting naked now.” He smirked, turning around to face you. You blushed, a small smile dancing at the corners of your lips. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you shirtless before, especially with being roommates for almost a year, but with your now fully developed feelings for the man, you found it hard to brush off the fact that you were half naked in front of him.

You knew that you had always found Alfredo to be cute, and you totally would stare an extra moment when he was fresh out of the shower, shirtless and running a towel through his hair, but now those feelings were growing. His kindness, his humor, his laugh, his smile, everything about him seemed to captivate you. It made it hard to focus in videos, or really in life overall, without that adorable guy that probably totally only sees you as a friend occupying your thoughts on the daily.

“Shut up.” You managed to get out smoothly. You decided to keep your shorts on as you hopped into the shower, noticing they weren’t as destroyed as your top half of clothes. The warm water pelted onto your skin, wiping away the disgusting pudding and sweat from the battle. You reached over and grabbed one of the random shampoo bottles and squirted a bit into your hand, lathering it across your scalp. You could hear Alfredo outside the shower stall, groaning.

“Dude if you’re gonna jack off at least wait until I’m outta here.” You teased. The door blocked you from seeing the blush creep across his face as he sighed dramatically.

“I just can’t get this pudding out of my hair!” He complained. 

“Welcome to my world.” You said, watching as another blob fell out of your locks, this time being washed down the drain by the water. You grimaced at it, scrubbing your head a bit harder.

“Mind if I hop in with you?” He asked, knocking once on the stall. You almost dropped the conditioner bottle on your toe as you stared at the stall door. But before your head could protest it, you were nodding (as if he could see it through a metal door). 

“Y-yeah.” You stuttered out, a lot less calm than you would have liked. You heard the sound of clothing rustling as you slowly squeezed out a dollop of conditioner into your slightly trembling hand. You took a deep breath to relax your racing heart as he opened the stall door and stepped in.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” He said, looking around. You rolled your eyes and tried to hide your grin. He turned to the water, wetting his hair and letting out a pleased sigh. You let your eyes trail down his body, lingering at his tan back, watching as he slathered shampoo into his hair. You quickly realized, however, that he had discarded his jeans also, leaving him in just boxers. You almost choked on your own spit as you swallowed hard, stumbling to put the conditioner in your hair. You finally got your feet to move again as you stepped out of the spray completely to let him wash up. You watched as the water cascaded off his back as he scrubbed his dark hair with shampoo. You absentmindedly played with a belt loop of your shorts as you gawked at him, another wave of crimson blush sweeping across your face. 

Besides the fact of him being incredibly kind and sweet, he was handsome. You wondered how he didn’t have a girlfriend already. He was an absolute catch, any woman would be lucky to have him. You always silently hoped that you’d be the lucky one, but you brushed it off, your wishful brain being a bit too much to handle right now. Still, it didn’t mean that you couldn’t gaze at his breathtaking beauty. 

“(Y/N), pass me the conditioner please.” Alfredo said sweetly, turning around. You snapped out of your daze and reached your hand up to hide your reddening cheeks as you passed him the conditioner. You switched positions, this time letting the water rinse out your hair.

“Hey, you’ve got a lil pudding still on your back.” He said as you pulled all your hair to one side of you. He reached forward, wiping his fingers across your shoulder blade. Your whole body felt like it was on fire as he gently rubbed the food off of you. His hand lingered there a few moments as you scrambled to find anything to say to break the silence.

“I never noticed that you had a birthmark on your shoulder.” Alfredo spoke, almost as if he could read your mind. 

“Maybe because it was covered in pudding.” You replied, doing your best to keep your heart out of your throat. Your eyes widened as you felt him gently stroke over the mark, and you cursed out your heart as it betrayed your wishes, climbing up into your windpipe, cutting off all the air in the room. 

“It’s... It’s really cute. I love it.” His voice was soft, and you swore your heart was trying to make a break for it this time. He finally pulled his hand away, and you let out a small squeak of protest that you prayed he didn’t hear. You rushed to get the conditioner out of your hair and turned around, hoping he had gone back to whatever he was doing.

You locked eyes with the taller man, and you realized that you were merely only inches apart. You knew the stall was tight, but it wasn’t that tight, and you started to tug at your belt loop again. 

“Hey.” Alfredo said, the softness lingering.

“Hi.” You breathed out. He reached forward and tucked a wet strand of hair behind your ear, and you bit your lip in response. Your eyes danced around him, trying to find anything else to focus on, but all you could do was stare at him. 

“I uh..” You started to babble out, but before you could say anymore his lips were on yours. 

Your body tensed up at the kiss, but you slowly felt every worry and doubt melt away as you finally moved your lips with his. They were soft and tasted of soda and you swore chocolate pudding but you didn’t care. You were finally kissing Alfredo and that’s what mattered. You felt his arm snake around your waist and the shock wore off enough to let you thread your fingers through his wet hair. The water beat down on the both of you as he deepened the kiss, pulling you to him. Your heart continued to soar as you pressed up against him, moving your other arm around his neck. You didn’t want the moment to ever end but the protest of your lungs needed oxygen won this time. As you slowly pulled apart, you were unable to contain the happy giggle that bubbled in you. He smiled brightly, and you leaned your head into his chest, hearing his quickened heartbeat.

“Well you’re the best kisser in the world.” Alfredo said, a bit breathless. You pulled away slightly so you could gaze into his deep brown eyes, still unable to speak. He cupped your face with his hand and kissed you again, this one a lot more swift, but still filled with passion. As you pulled apart again, you slid your hand down to take his.

“Y/N?” He asked.

“Yeah?” You finally got out. He pointed down to your chest.

“You got a bit of pudding in between your boobs still.” He said, unable to hold back the chuckle. You blushed and gave him a playful shove, laughing as he slipped slightly on the water.

“Alfredo!” You cried out, quickly turning back to the running water and scrubbing at your chest.


End file.
